mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лаки Кловер/Галерея/Сезоны 4-5
Четвёртый сезон Гордость Пинки Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Pinkie with a giant pinata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Mayor Mare walking towards the lectern S4E13.png Ванильная пони The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Spa ponies happy S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Crowd notices Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Помощь Крошки Бель Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Прыжок веры The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Hairless tail S4E20.png Silver Shill telling the truth S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Flim and Flam leaving unnoticably S4E20.png Applejack -I hope this doesn't mean- S4E20.png Granny Smith -why in tarnation would I do that-- S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S4E20.png Granny Smith Where did they go S4E20.png Честная сделка The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow -there's no way this trade can be fair- S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Ponyville teams training S4E24.png Fluttershy flying upside-down S4E24.png Rainbow Dash addresses the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams cheering S4E24.png Rainbow Dash encouraging the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams go back to training S4E24.png Ponyville teams getting off the train S4E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png The Ponyville teams in the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny -light the torch already- S4E24.png Spike -did you bring a match-- S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Unicorn stallion covering his head S4E24.png Пятый сезон Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Earth pony pushing leaves S5E5.png Earth pony covered by snow S5E5.png Lucky Clover sees trees with leaves intact S5E5.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Final shot of Ponyville in winter S5E5.png Родео в Эпполузе Appleloosa ponies enjoying caramel apples S5E6.png Ponies enjoying the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Apple Bloom -aren't you glad y'all came with me- S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies getting restless S5E6.png Silverstar -Appleloosa ain't gonna be intimidated!- S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies follow Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png Spectator ponies surprised S5E6.png Spectator ponies cheering S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to crash into hay bale stack S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder than ever S5E6.png Spectators laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Trouble Shoes looking at the crowd S5E6.png Spectator ponies turn on Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectator ponies consider Apple Bloom's words S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Разрушитель вечеринки Dodge Junction S5E11.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Monster house stomps through dream Ponyville S5E13.png Twilight -this is your dream!- S5E13.png Twilight -you can do now!- S5E13.png Братский фестиваль Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom jumping rope S5E17.png Orchard Blossom unable to jump S5E17.png Orchard Blossom fails to jump again S5E17.png Orchard Blossom steps over the rope S5E17.png Orchard Blossom pleased; Apple Bloom annoyed S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака CMC follow Diamond Tiara through town S5E18.png Crusaders tripping over apples S5E18.png Мастер страха Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png Гвоздь программы Princess Twilight walks onto the stage S5E24.png Coloratura playing The Magic Inside S5E24.png Audience cheers as Coloratura performs S5E24.png Coloratura walks out to the crowd as they cheer S5E24.png Distance view of Rara and CMC singing S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Zecora reveals camp S5E26.png The wooded camp S5E26.png }} Категория:Галереи персонажей